1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bag dryers, with particular focus on a device for drying all sizes of plastic food storage bags of the type in widespread use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a significant number of prior art bag dryers; one example being U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,137 which discloses a bag dryer including a plurality of elongated dowels projecting from a pair of rectangular base portions. Other examples include U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,237, disclosing a holder with segmented arms pivotally joined. U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,842 shows a capped-tree apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,827 discloses a plastic bag drying rack having a tree-like configuration. A dryer rack for freezer bags and similar articles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,244. All prior art arrangements known to Applicant suffer from either being costly to manufacture and/or have other disadvantages associated with their use and storage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bag dryer which has advantages over the prior art bag dryers.